Sachiko and Rain in Angelfalls
by Sachiko-Anime-Luver
Summary: What happens when Rover programs a robot monkey to drive Sachiko and Rain to Angelfalls? Well Sachiko throws him out the train window of course..but how will Sachiko and Rain live in this new area? Read and find out! PG-13 for language
1. Welcome to Angelfalls

Disclaimer: I do not own Animal Crossing, so don't sue me!  
  
Sachiko: (sitting across from Rain) Rain I'm so bored! This train ride is taking forever! (Sachiko takes out her mirror and brushes her shoulder length sky blue hair. Her forest green eyes stare back at her for a split second before she puts her mirror back in her pocket)  
  
Rain: (looks up from her manga) yeah I know what ya mean..(pushes back her long ocean blue hair to try to cover her cat ears. She adjusts her make-up around her purple eyes before going back to reading)  
  
(Just then a cat comes from the back and comes closer)  
  
Rover: Hey mind if I sit here?  
  
Sachiko: 0o yes go away   
  
Rover: (takes a seat next to Rain)  
  
Rain: (looks up) HEY! pushes him away you better not have fleas!  
  
Rover: (ignores Rain) I'm Rover! who are you people?  
  
Sachiko: My name is Sachiko and- (draws out her sword) if you don't leave I'll kill you!  
  
Rover: Um sorry? I didn't catch that..did you say "If you stay here I'll lick you?" 00  
  
Rain: Sachiko put it away! Ok Mr.Rover..dude..thing..what do you want?  
  
Rover: TO TALK! I MUST KNOW EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rain and Sachiko: O.O  
  
Rain: Um ok..I'm Rain..(goes back to reading giving Rover strange looks)  
  
Sachiko: (puts sword away and looks out the window)  
  
Rover: So um are you guys moving?  
  
Rain: Yes! YOU KNOW US GO AWAY!!! (sighs) stupid cat..  
  
Rover: (gasps) you don't have a house! you idiots! I WILL FIND YOU ONE!!  
  
Sachiko: No we HAVE places to live.  
  
Rover: NO YOU DON'T! I PROGRAMED A MONKEY-DRIVER-ROBOT TO DRIVE US ALL STRAIGHT TO.....Angelfalls!! :D NOW I WILL GET YOU A HOUSE!! (calls Nook on his cellphone while Sachiko and Rain pull out their weapons). Uh huh...bye. Now-HOLY SHIT! O-O  
  
Rain and Sachiko: Damn you! (they both strap Rover to some random catapult and fire it away.)  
  
Rover: (lands in a pond with tons of mosquitos carrying West Nile Virus) NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Rain and Sachiko high-five each other)  
  
Sachiko: Great what are we going to do?  
  
Rain: (sighs) We'll just have to make the best of things.  
  
(The train stops, and Sachiko and Rain get off the train. Tom Nook is there to greet them)  
  
Tom Nook: Ah! Hello Sachiko, hello Rain! Welcome to-  
  
Sachiko: Cut the crap and give us houses across from one another.  
  
Tom: o.o okkk Sachiko take the red one, and Rain take the orange one.  
  
Rain: Yeah ok BYE.  
  
Tom: That would be 19,800 bells each please!  
  
Rain and Sachiko: (Each give him 1,000,000,000 bells)  
  
Sachiko: Make our houses Mansions, then go build your shop...NOW!!!   
  
Nook: YE-YES MAM! O-O (remodels both of their houses, and paints Rain's roof blue then leaves)  
  
(Rain and Sachiko both walk into their houses)  
  
Rain: (Fills first floor with Chobits Wallpaper and Flooring. Puts litterbox down, and lets her two cats, Mika and Miya out. Rain then puts up her clock.) I'll do the rest, later. Right now I'll go meet everyone. (walks out)  
  
Sachiko: Dude this room is BARE!   
  
(She puts up Fire wallpaper, and red carpet. She hooks up the tv and NES, and then moves around kitchen stuff, sofas and chairs around to make the room more enjoyable. Sachiko goes down to the basement and hooks up her brite red electric guitar. She also hooks up the microphone, and sets up her workplace where she writes her music and draws in a corner. Sachiko goes upstairs to the top floor and puts up a wallpaper with a forest setting, with a carpet that resembled a forest floor. She put up a red bunkbed, with flame sheets, and then set up her computer desk. After figuring out how to get the computer connected, and getting DSL, she hooked up the phone nearby, and placing her cellphone and its charger next to it. She also set up a scanner and printer. Sachiko put another tv up, this time hooking it up with an X box, Gamecube, and a DVD player. On top of the tv, she places pictures of all the anime guys she has crushes on. Sachiko puts her swords and battlesuit up in her dresser, and changes into her nightgown. She then plops down on the bed.) Ahhhh...finally I can relax...  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
Lobo: GET OFF MY LAWN ASS!!! (takes out gun)  
  
Rain: O.O (runs away screaming, and bumps into Kiki.) Oh, pardon me, I'm Rain.  
  
Kiki: Oh no worries! I'm Kiki. I'll hope we'll be great friends, homie.  
  
Rain: Homie? o0  
  
Kiki: That's what I say, homie. Everyone here has something they say, homie.  
  
Rain: Oh, oh, say um "Lobo is a low life loser"  
  
Kiki: Ok Lobo is a low life loser! I'll see you around, Lobo is a low life loser.  
  
Rain: Bye! (thinking to self: strange, but OK.)  
  
Olivia: NOOOO! (runs around Rain in circles) I BROKE A NAIL!!!!!!! 0000  
  
Rain: O.......k (runs away somehow and sees Louie) Hi I'm Rain, and I just moved here with my friend, Sachiko!  
  
Louie: Hey! Nice to meet you, babe. I guess we're friends now, right babe?  
  
Rain: ...............  
  
Louie: What's wrong, babe?  
  
Rain: Um sorry I'm not interested in um smelly, hairy apes.  
  
Louie: What? Are you OK, babe? 0o  
  
Rain: (backs away slowly then runs) OK not to self, avoid him. If he says "babe" he must say that to guys, too....o0  
  
Pompom: (walks up to Rain) Hi, squirt! I haven't seen you before. What's your name, squirt?  
  
Rain: ...Uh...Rain. Hey instead of "squirt" try "dude".  
  
Pompom: Hmmmm. Ok dude. Thanks!   
  
Rain: (rollseyes and then goes over a few acres to meet Filbert) Um...hi....you're a guy right?  
  
Filbert: Yes I am, nnnnut.  
  
Rain: Then how come you're wearing...(cough) pink?  
  
Filbert:.....  
  
Rain: OK.....0o woah these animals are weirder than I expected..isn't this supposed to be a kids game? (walks over to the Wishing Well to meet the Mayor) Hello sir! How are you?  
  
Mayor: Who do you respect the most: Grandpa, Grandma, Mom, Dad?  
  
Rain: Uh my mom...  
  
Mayor: Oh young folk these days....  
  
Rain: O...k (goes back to house) I think I'll update it more. (sets up a tv, and a PS2. Rain then sets up a sky blue couch that outlines the whole perimeter of the room. She puts a coffee table in the middle, with some accesories. She puts mats down by the tv so you could play games or watch tv from a closer distnace. She went downstairs to the basement, and set up her art studio. Rain put her desk in the middle of the room, and then put up her finished work on the walls. She rearanged her other art stuff on her desk, and then went up to the top floor. She put wallpaper that resembled an ocean setting, and with a carpet to match its design. Rain set up two twin sized beds with a desk in between, just incase a guest came over. On the desk, she put a lamp, with an alarm clock and a phone. She put a tv across from the beds, and hooked it up with an N64 and a DVD player. After Rain made the beds, she plugged in her laptop to check if it worked. She sat it aside, and changed into blue jeans and a white t-shirt, then plopped down on her bed and turned the tv on to watch the news.)  
  
ok it sucked, but review anyway plz! 


	2. Angelfalls folk meet Sachiko

Sorry I haven't updated! I've been at my dad's house this past month, and his computer is so slow it's not funny. Well here's chapter two!  
  
When Sachiko woke up, it was almost 5:00pm.   
  
Sachiko: Crap I better get changed and go see what Rain is up to. (she changes into blue capris, and a red tank top. she puts on her regular sword and exits.)  
  
Sachiko: (knocks on Rain's door)  
  
Rain: Coming! (coming down stairs) It better not be a stupid animal..(opens door) Hey Sachiko! Come in!  
  
Sachiko: (steps in) Woah cool layout! I love Chobits!  
  
Rain: Yeah same here! Wanna come upstairs and watch tv?  
  
Sachiko: Ok  
  
(they both go up the stairs into Rain's room, and they each plop down on seperate beds)  
  
Sachiko: So have you met anyone yet?  
  
Rain: Yeah. Ok Lobo is scary. He tried to shoot me, and I think Louie is a bi. Filbert is gay I think. Olivia is a girl who thinks she rules over everyone. Pompom is over-happy, and Kiki is normal..I think.  
  
Sachiko: oO Woah and they said this is a nice neighborhood.  
  
Rain: Yeah I know and-  
  
(thunder cracks in the distance, and the lights flicker)  
  
Sachiko: Hey got any candles?   
  
Rain: No, but the flashlight is downstairs I'll go get it.  
  
Sachiko: Ok (watches tv)  
  
(downstairs in basement)  
  
Rain: I think it's in this box (pulls out blue flashlight and flicks it on and off) Ok it works. Now for batteries  
  
(doorbell rings)  
  
Rain: (yells) Sachiko will you get that?  
  
Sachiko: (goes downstairs and sees Kiki) Um...hi? Oo  
  
Kiki: Oh does Rain live here?  
  
Sachiko: Uh yeah she's downstairs. (goes upstairs) She better not be like that dumbass Rover..(sighs)  
  
Kiki: (goes downstairs) Oh hi Rain! Um my power went out, and I wanted to know if I could stay here.  
  
Rain: (thinks: Crap..Oh well) Uh sure? Come on upstairs (gets flashlight and batteries and they both go upstairs just in time to hear the tv)  
  
(tv: And on the news today, Michael Jackson is reported to be in critcal condition after it seems that someone has stabbed him with a sword!)  
  
Sachiko: I didn't do it!  
  
Rain: SACHIKO! I was just kidding when I dared you to stab him, and throw his body in a mud hole. ----  
  
Kiki: (sits down in between the beds) Well I didn't mention this before, Rain, but-  
  
(tv: BREAKING NEWS! A house in Angelfalls has been reported to have been struck by lightning. The house is said to be Kiki's. No one was in the house at the time. More on this story after the break.)  
  
Kiki: Can I stay here awhile? -  
  
Rain and Sachiko: OO  
  
Rain: Uh sure.....don't you think you should go to your house and see if you have any stuff left over?  
  
Kiki: Yeah! Great idea! I'll be back in a few! (leaves)  
  
Sachiko: (bursts out laughing) Haha! You have to stay with a talking cat!  
  
Rain: (throws pillow at her) Shut up. (sighs)  
  
Sachiko: Ah come on Rain! She'll get along with Mika and Miya right?  
  
Mika and Miya: (have curled up in a corner scared that an animal of their own kind can talk)  
  
Sachiko: or...not..0o  
  
(Sachiko and Rain finish watching the news and Seinfield before Kiki gets back)  
  
Kiki: (opens door) I'm here!  
  
Rain: (groans and goes downstairs) Hey I saw you on the news.  
  
Kiki: Yeah, my clothes and some furniture were all I had left. Think I could store them in the basement?  
  
Rain: .....Sure....Don't touch anything...though  
  
Kiki: I won't!  
  
Rain: (goes upstairs) She's here...  
  
Sachiko: Ah guess I'm going then!   
  
Rain: NOOOO! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!   
  
Sachiko: Bye (goes downstairs, and runs across to her house) Phew...(turns on the lights and sits down in front of the tv. she then turns on the NES and plays Clu Clu Land)  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
Kiki: This is gonna be so much fun, right?!  
  
Rain:.....Right.....  
  
Kiki: We can watch movies, tell secrets, play video games-  
  
Rain: For how long?  
  
Kiki: It'll be two weeks before Nook has time to build me a new house  
  
Rain: OO gee...how...nice...Nook is weird you know. (hears train) Hey lets go see if anyone new has arrived!  
  
Kiki: OK! How fun!  
  
Rain: Um right ok...  
  
(go outside with umbrellas and walk over to the station where they see a hippo talking with Nook)  
  
Bubbles: Oh I'm so happy to finally meet you! You are THE Nook right?  
  
Nook: 0o yeah you're house is on acre C4 (runs back to his shop)  
  
Rain: Um...hi? I'm Rain  
  
Kiki: I'm Kiki! - I'm staying with Rain for two weeks until my house is finished!  
  
Rain: Sadly....  
  
Kiki: What?   
  
Rain: Nothing  
  
Bubbles: Oh hi...I'm Bubbles well nice to meet you. Bye.. (zooms off)  
  
Kiki: Hey Rain! I'll go follow her, ok? She could be our new best friend!  
  
Rain: Um right you go do that..(goes back to her house, as Kiki goes to help Bubbles get set up)  
  
(inside house)  
  
Rain: (goes downstairs to see all of Kiki's junk put off to one side. she sits down and starts to draw Hideki and Chi from Chobits.)  
  
An hour later...  
  
Rain: (adds the last finishing touches) There! That should be perfect for Sachiko's computer wallpaper. (gets umbrella and goes over to Sachiko's house and opens the door)  
  
Sachiko: YES! haha! (looks over) Hey Rain! What's up?  
  
Rain: I made you some new wallpaper for your computer.  
  
Sachiko: Ok bring it upstairs.  
  
(At the computer)  
  
Sachiko: (scans the picture and saves it to her folders.) Ok..Paint...chiandhideki2..Desktop..Ok done. Oh Rain it's perfect. Thanks a ton.  
  
Rain: No problem. Hey someone new moved in. Her name's Bubbles. Wanna go see her?  
  
Sachiko: No  
  
Rain: Oh come on! No one will like you if you sit inside here all day!  
  
Sachiko: That's the point  
  
Rain: Come on! (drags Sachiko outside where it has stopped raining)  
  
Sachiko: ugh  
  
(First they run into Louie and Filbert chatting)  
  
Louie: Hey babe. What's chillin'?  
  
Filbert: Nothing, nnnnut. Hey, babe is cool. I'll start saying babe, babe.  
  
Louie: Right on, babe!  
  
(Louie and Filbert high-five each other)  
  
(Sachiko walks up being very cautious)  
  
Sachiko: Hi...I'm...Sachiko...  
  
Louie and Filbert: (on unison) Hey babe!  
  
Loue: I'm Louie, and this is my best babe, Filbert.  
  
Filbert: Hi!  
  
Sachiko: (runs away with Rain trying to catch up) (sees Lobo) Hi I'm-  
  
Lobo: WHO ARE YOU! GET OFF MY LAWN! (pulls out gun)   
  
Sachiko: Woah dude, what kinda gun is that?  
  
Lobo: (starts to shoot)   
  
Sachiko: Oh GET REAL! (takes out her sword and stabs both his feet) The next one is to your heart!  
  
Lobo: O.O (crawls away)  
  
Rain: Um great lets go!  
  
(Pompom sees them)  
  
Pompom: Hey Rain! Who's your friend, dude?   
  
Sachiko: I'm...Sachiko.  
  
Pompom: Hey Sachiko. I hope we'll be great friends, dude!  
  
Sachiko: Uh sure...(Rain and her walk over to Olivia's house)  
  
Olivia: (on her phone) Uh huh...ok I love you bye! Oh dear, I'm sorry for today's earlier encounter...uh Rain?  
  
Rain: No problem! I could tell you were a prissy ass cat who thinks she's all that from the start.  
  
Olivia: HOW DARE YOU! I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW I AM THE MOST POPULAR PERSON OF ALL!!  
  
Sachiko: Quick info-I'm Sachiko and I'm leaving..(drags Rain with her)  
  
Rain: (sticks tounge out and gives Olivia the finger)  
  
Kiki: Um ok Bubbles..I'll be going now...(starts to leave) Oh hello Rain! Hi Sachiko!  
  
Sachiko: What's that smell?  
  
Bubbles: I DON'T smell! Get out of my house! (kicks all three out of her house)  
  
Kiki: OH!! I have the juicest news! Come on Rain lets go back to your house. 


End file.
